


One Last Desperate Hope

by ZhaneSilverman



Series: Last Hope [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascension, Final Battle, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ori (Stargate), War, sg1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaneSilverman/pseuds/ZhaneSilverman
Summary: The Ori Fleet has arrived, and Earth experiences its darkest hour. Is this the end? Or can a broken SG1 provide one last miracle?





	1. One Last Gambit

            Daniel grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the console in front of him as the bridge of the Odyssey shook violently at another glancing hit from one of the Ori warships’ main beam weapon. Another hit barely five seconds after the last one almost threw him to the decking as alarms sounded and he heard someone yell about a hull breach.

            This should not be happening, Daniel wanted to scream. They had upgraded all of their ships with the Legacy of the Asgard. Daniel himself, with the assistance of Moros, had used the Sangraal to destroy the Ori themselves. But even still they were losing the war. Rather than demoralize them, the death of the Ori seems to have only made their soldiers and the Priors all the more fanatical, and using a still hidden SuperGate they had sent more ships and troops. Earth was the last standing force of resistance, and even now they were fighting desperately over Earth itself. Their desperation had become so great in the last months that the IOA had gone public with the Program and the war in an attempt to marshal the entire scientific and industrial capacity of Earth’s collective nations to build more ships and defenses.

            It wasn’t enough. Even now vast sections of the planet were burning. The Ori forces were not even trying to capture Earth. Just destroy it.

            Off to port one of the few remaining Earth ships died in a brilliant explosion, succeeding in a suicide attack against one of the Ori warships.

            They were losing.

            There would be no last minute rescue from allies. There were not any allies that had survived. Teal’c had died in battle five months ago leading the Free Jaffa in their ground defense on Dakara.

            There would be no last minute science discovery or achievement. Sam had died two months ago while trying to save the Tok’ra.

            There would be no last minute crazy plan with absurd odds to save them. Jack had died when one of the Ori warships was damaged and kamikaze attacked the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica. A good quarter of the entire continent had been shattered or outright destroyed.

            Vala had been captured by Ori forces during an undercover mission three months ago.

            Cameron’s fighter had been destroyed ten minutes into the battle here over Earth. He had done the impossible and managed to take down one of the warships with him.

            Daniel felt a tear slide down his cheek. He was the last member of SG1 standing.

            It was not supposed to end like this! They had beaten the Goa’uld and freed the Jaffa! They had wiped out the Replicators and inherited the Asgard’s Legacy! They were winning against the Wraith who had driven the Ancients out of Atlantis! He had god dammed committed genocide to wipe out the Ascended Ori!

            Only the intervention of the Ascended Ancients could save Earth now. He let out a bitter chuckle at that. As if they would ever deign to dirty their hands with saving them. Ungrateful shits, Daniel thought darkly. We’ve sacrificed everything to clean up their messes and they still will not even do so much as pat us on the back and say good job.

            Well, perhaps there was one last desperate hope after all. If only an Ascended could save them now, then SG1 had one last ploy. “One last miracle,” Daniel murmured, stepping away from the console he had been using for support and walking up to the view screen looking at the devastation of Earth’s last battle.

            “Dr. Jackson?” General Landry queried, half standing from his Captain’s chair, somehow having heard Daniel’s murmur.

            “One last gambit General,” Daniel said, turning to face the bridge crew and smiling sadly. “One last chance for SG1 to save the world.” With that Daniel closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let go.

            The Others had sealed Daniel’s knowledge away when they forcibly descended him. But when RepliCarter had tried to rip his mind apart to gain access to the knowledge, she had cracked those seals. Then he died and semi-ascended before choosing to come back. And because it was his choice that time, those cracks were still there. Being possessed by Moros and then turned into a Prior had widened those cracks and made him aware of them. Moros may have left and taken the Prior changes with him, but he did not fix what he did not know was broken.

            Light started leaking out of Daniel’s body. First just a little, and then more and more until it became blinding and the bridge crew was forced to look away. It was not the white gold brilliance of the Ancients, nor was it the burning red of the Ori. That was of course just how they chose to present themselves and not something inherit in them.

            When the light faded Daniel was revealed standing there in a cream sweater, pale jeans, barefoot, and covered in burning blue flames.

            “Dr. Jackson?” General Landry asked again with his eyes wide and mouth gaping in shock and awe. A look that was mirrored by the rest of the bridge crew.

            Daniel smirked, “The Ori are dead. All hail the Ori.” Then he collapsed into a bright burning ball of blue flame and shot out of the ship.


	2. The Ori are dead. All hail the Ori.

            Being ascended was an incomparable experience. It was enlightenment. It was heady. All the more so because he could now feel the devotion and faith from the tens of billions of followers of the Path of Origin. He could easily understand how those that had previously been Ori had become addicted to such worship. Even now just moments after Ascending he had to struggle to keep his focus and not get lost in the euphoric sensation of power he was receiving from the worship.

            Pushing aside the distraction of the prayers and worship, Daniel focused and willed himself to manifest on the bridge of the Ori warship where he sensed Adria’s presence. She was a brilliant beacon of power next to the lesser lights of the Priors and the much smaller lights of normal humans.

            “My Lord!” Came the gasped cries of the Prior and those on the bridge as they immediately fell to their knees in reverence.

            Adria stared in a mixture of awe, surprise, and fear as she recognized not only what he was, but who as well. “Wha-what?” She stuttered out in shock stumbling away from him.

            Daniel only smiled as he took on the appearance he had right before leaving the bridge of the Odyssey and stalked forward towards Adria. He did not give her the opportunity to speak again, fight, or flee. Daniel simply struck his incorporeal hand out and drove it into Adria’s head much like RepliCarter had once done to him. And like he had done when he used RepliCarter’s connection with all of the Replicators to control them, he used Adria as a focus to reach out to the mind of every Prior. However, he did not seek to control them. Rather he sought to destroy them utterly. They were conduits used by the Ori to channel the power of faith and worship. The means by which faith and worship can be turned into power is so esoteric as to not even be truly explainable by or to Ascended beings. But it is controllable. And control it he did. Daniel reached out his metaphysical grasp through Adria to the Priors and then through the Priors to all of the faithful and ripped their faith from them. He consumed it all in one go. Across this galaxy and the Ori home galaxy every Prior collapsed screaming in agony as their bodies desiccated and burned to ash.

            “Hello Ganos,” Daniel greeted and turned to face the Ascended Ancient as Adria’s body turned to ash. He was peripherally aware of the wide and hollow eyed Ori soldiers around the bridge, but dismissed them to focus on Ganos Lal.

            “What have you done, Daniel,” Ganos asked in fear and horror staring at the drifting ashes of Adria’s body.

            “What you and The Others would not! What you were too cowardly to do. I did what was necessary. Just as I always do,” Daniel spat with bitterness before taking an unnecessary shuddering breath trying to reign in his desire to smite her where she stood.

            “This was not necessary! Such a violation could never be necessary,” Ganos rebuked defiantly.

            Daniel just sneered at her reveling for a moment in his vast anger at the refusal of the Ascended Ancients to act, to help. “Nothing is ever necessary for you and The Others. All you do is stare at your navel while we slave and scramble and suffer for your mistakes!”

            “That is not fair Daniel. I have done all that I could to help, and you know why The Others do not interfere.”

            “Help,” Daniel scoffed. “Teasing hints. Though that was certainly more than any of The Others were willing to do. And what good has your help done us? I committed genocide to help you! I drowned myself in the blood of the Ori to help! And what good has it done? None! Moros was wrong. Destroying them was not enough. But now, now I am Ori. I am the last and greatest of the Ori. I am the destruction, rebirth, and final death of the Ori.”

            “You will be,” Ganos challenged with a hard glint of determination entering her eyes as she gathered her power.

            Daniel just smirked, “Did you think me blind? Did you think I would not realize you were just a distraction to buy time for The Others to gather their power?” Daniel tsked and shook his head in mock disappointment, “Goodbye Ganos.” With that Daniel turned the might of his power towards the space around him and twisted.

            With a howling shriek that could only truly be perceived or understood by an Ascended being the space around Daniel contorted and collapsed as he tore through existence and hurled himself across dimensions and universes.


End file.
